Dirt in the Shower
by BuildingBookShelves
Summary: Ok, so getting slammed against the camp shower wall wasn't exactly Percy's idea of romance. Nor was it how he expected this day to go…LUKERCY!


**Dirt in the Shower**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJatO**

**Warning: Kissing, Yaoi, implied sex**

**YAY! This is slightly AU, based at Camp Half-Blood, Percy is about 16, Luke is 19, and Luke isn't Kronos XP**

**I actually have obsessive compulsive PJatO disorder, I could pair Percy with Riptide and want to write a FF about it ;) The cosplay group that I'm part of actually got me into this pairing, I don't know how it happened but myself and my best friend, who cosplays Percy (I cosplay Luke) began sharing cheesy pick-up lines and tada, im now writing this Although my favorite pairing in this series is Perico I defiantly enjoy some Lukercy.**

**Please R&R and enjoy!**

Ok, so getting slammed against the camp shower wall wasn't exactly Percy's idea of romance. Nor was it how he expected this day to go…

Percy and Luke had been, according to Rachel, "drooling over each other" for the entire year Percy had been at camp. This was completely true of course, Luke was always talking to Percy, or smiling at him; and Percy was always just…starring at Luke.

Luke and Percy had become friends immediately, and ever since then they would be caught "bro-fisting", hugging, or finding anyway to touch each other; at least, according to a very jealous Anabeth.

Anyway, today was the day Percy decided to grow a pair, and tell Luke what he was really feeling.

"What the hell am I doing?" Percy muttered as he watched Luke close the door to the Hermes' cabin behind him.

"So Perc, what did you want to talk to me about?" Luke asked, pounded his knuckles into Percy's.

"Um…could we go someone a little more…private. It's kind of…" Percy glanced down at his feet and Luke placed a hand on his shoulder,

"Of course! The usual spot?" Percy nodded and Luke steered him into the forest, not releasing his shoulder.

Oooo

After about five minutes, the two reached a large rock that jutted out of the forest and over the water. Luke crawled over the edge of the rock and let his feet hang just above the water.

"So…what did you want to talk to me about Perc?" Percy swallowed hard, _I love you, I'm totally gay for you man, gods why is this so hard…..why did it have to be him!_

"I…I uh…I have to go to the bathroom!" Percy turned and bolted out of the forest leaving a very confused Luke.

Oooo

"What the hades was the Perseus! Pull yourself together! You can do this!" Percy began splashing his face with water, " I mean…what's the worst he could say, I hate you, you gay faggot I never want to see you again…leave before I slice your homosexual face off-"

"Wow….sounds like a real ass hole of a friend," Percy almost passed out,

"L-Luke, what are you doing here-"

"I hope that wasn't me you were talking about…" Percy gulped,

"Luke I need to tell you something…I've-"

"Said enough." Luke grabbed Percy's shirt and pulled him against his lips. Percy's eyes shot open and he dove backwards almost five feet,

"LUKE! That..." Luke bit his lip, "that was fucking awesome," Luke plastered his usual devious smile and grabbed Percy's shirt again, this time pushing him into the showers. Luke walked in through the curtain and pulled it shut behind him. He walked up to Percy and thrusted him against the wall,

"Hold on tight, fish food," he bite down on Percy's ear which caused the younger to groan slightly,

"L-Luke I think you should know something," Percy bite his lip as Luke began sucking on his neck, "I've never actually…done this befo-" Luke put a finger on Percy's lips,

"First tip, shhhh, just sit back and enjoy the ride." Percy leaned his head against the wall and Luke stepped on his foot.

"Ow-"Luke shoved his tongue into Percy's mouth, Percy forced out a low growl and Luke placed his hands on Percy's waist, pushing himself completely against Percy. Luke pulled his tongue out and licked his lips,

"Has anyone ever told you how amazing you taste," Percy blushed a violent shade of red, "I wonder what the rest of you tastes like." That was it; that was all it took. Percy practically thought his pants were going to explode off of him. He felt a pulling in his stomach and the shower heads exploded water. Percy's heart was racing, Luke smiled at him, "Well shit, looks like this shirt is trash," Luke grabbed Riptide from Percy's pocket and sliced Percy's shirt down the middle, smiling as it fell to the ground. Then he pulled off his own shirt and dropped into a squat. Luke slide his tongue all the way up and back down Percy's chest,

"Oh my gods," Percy panted, squeezing Luke's shoulder. Luke let his tongue trace the line just above Percy's shorts,

"These have got to go," Luke whispered, lifting his hands up to unbutton Percy's shorts. Percy's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he tried not to break Luke's shoulder. Percy's shorts dropped to the ground in a loud splash and Luke looked back up to Percy, "That's better," he smiled. Percy leaned all his weight against the wall and squeezed Luke's shoulder tighter as he felt Luke's tongue on the line of his boxers. Luke opened his mouth slightly and bit the elastic, pulling them down slowly. Percy moaned, he felt like he was going to explode, "Don't worry, it'll be better soon," Luke purred.

**YAY LUKERCY! I hope you enjoyed, please REVIEW/FAVORITE if you did. **


End file.
